1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drain conduit and snake routing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drain conduit router apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the cleaning and removal of mineral deposits within a drain conduit, particularly of a water cooler refrigeration structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Router apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,500; 4,604,603; 5,018,234; and 5,056,178.
The instant invention is directed to overcome the prior art by providing for a router structure arranged in a sized manner to effect the cleaning of conduits associated with swamp cooler structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.